


Oopsies

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinda, Marichat, Reveal Fic, anywhere in that age range, i guess, i think that means eating out, im going to marichat hell, its not really specified, like 16-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir can't get ahold of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsies

**Author's Note:**

> you guys I'm so lazy I don't even want to edit this it's filled with so much sin I am ashamed.  
> (Translations at the end)

     Heaven had never felt so sinful to Adrien. He couldn't quite decipher his emotional feelings so he opted for the physical and they were screaming with pleasure. The restless girl underneath him wasn't Ladybug, but he had long forgotten the scarlet superhero the moment he kissed her. Ever since he started kissing her the only name he could think of was Marinette. He couldn't even think about how he had gotten in to this situation. Her body was pinned underneath his with no space between them and his hips firmly between her thighs. The worst part was that he was in his suit with no way of getting out of it. Plagg wouldn't be happy with him when he got home.

     She writhed under him, pressing her head and shoulders against her pillows and arching her back for a mere moment before returning to his mouth. Her hot breath against his bottom lip made him feel like jelly. The night had started as innocent wandering after patrol when he noticed her house and couldn't resist visiting her. Her body seemed to fit with his perfectly as she rubbed her thighs against the leather of his suit and ran her nails over his back. He sucked on her lower lip and hungrily kissed her, eating up every sound that spilled from that celestial mouth of hers.

"Chat…" she moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair.

     She never stopped moving. All the time she was restless and shifted to every added amount of pleasure. Her hips shyly rocked against his while her chest puffed out and then retreated back in with her lungs. She ran her hands all up and down her body as he continued to kiss her and run his gloved fingers through her loose hair. He couldn't properly feel it, but he was certain it was as soft as her moans. She was so shy and reserved that it was unintentionally gratifying. Every sound and gasp she made sounded so sinful it made him feel so hot. He couldn't bring himself to care as he heard his ring beep.

"Chat, y-you're miraculous…" she stuttered.

"Doesn't matter," he replied and kissed down her neck. She panted as he moved his hands over her figure and down to her hips.

"Y-your identity-"

"Don't care," he muttered and sucked at her skin. She whimpered and bit her lower lip as he licked at her throat and possessively cupped the back of her neck to expose more of her skin. Another beep from his ring made her anxious, but all her worries were snapped in half when he adventurously rocked his hips back in to hers. She gasped loudly and flung her arms around his neck.

"C-chat…oh dieu," she moaned and arched her back higher against his chest. He hummed in delight and nipped at her jaw.

"Mari…" he breathed and kissed her lips again.

     A third beep came from his ring, but this time neither of them noticed. He made sure to lightly slide his hands over her body since his costume came with claws, but now it was harder to resist digging his fingers in to her soft flesh. He wanted all of her, and it was driving him insane. Another shy moan came from her mouth when he pulled back to breathe. He bit his lip and roughly rocked his hips forward again. This time she moaned louder and that was enough for him do it a third time. She sounded so turned on it was impossible not to enjoy the sounds she was making. He dug his hand under her night shirt and lightly ran his claws over her side and she shivered in response. A fourth beep went unnoticed as she clung to his lips and ran her tongue over his lower lip. He moaned when he felt her tongue prod against his own and happily obliged and indulged in her desires.

"Chat…chat…" she breathed and nearly devoured his lips.

     The sound of the last beep was the loudest as his transformation was released. Marinette didn't even notice the feeling of skin instead of leather on her body and kept her eyes closed as they kissed. Adrien had barely noticed himself, but had faith that she oblivious to it. He pushed up her shirt and delicately ran his fingers over her belly and figure. The blond groaned at the pleasure of actually feeling her skin with his and squeezed her waist and all up and down her thighs. She moaned and pushed her body in to his touch because she loved the feeling of his hands so much. His hips torturously rolled against hers and she moaned desperately in to his mouth.

"Fuck…more," she begged and rocked her own hips in response. He hummed in delight and resumed his sucking on her neck. She ran her fingers through her mysterious lover's hair and viciously tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"More," she repeated and pulled the shirt over his head. He helped her take it off and accidentally made direct eye contact with her and froze. She looked at him for a moment, but her brain wasn't working properly. Was she dreaming?

"Adrien…" she spoke his name out loud. The sound of his name grounded her and helped her believe it was really him because he smirked when she said it.

"Marinette," he replied in a low voice as he leaned forward again. Before her brain could react and freak out his lips were on hers again and she was distracted by how good he made her feel.

"A-Adrien," she stuttered. He ignored her and instead pushed his tongue against hers. She accepted it and moaned as he resumed his hips. They slowly rolled in to her while his hands pushed up more of her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Adrien…Chat Noir…" she mumbled and pulled back to look at him. He kept his eyes on her lips as she examined his face and connected the dots.

"Y-you're…C-Chat Noir!" She nearly shouted, her eyes bulging and her hands on his shoulders shoving him back. He barely budged, his grip on her hips tightened and he sighed.

"Yeah, I am," he admitted impatiently. He wanted to feel more of her now.

"Are you kidding me! This entire time you were Adrien fucking Agreste?" She continued.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'd really like to keep this going," he urged and glanced down to see he had accidentally pushed up her shirt enough to expose her pink bra with white polka dots. It was equally endearing as it was hot. His attention was redirected back to her face when she cupped his cheeks and tilted his head back up to look at her.

"I…I'm so…ugh! This is insane…all this time it's been you. You, Adrien Agreste, have been spitting out terrible puns and pick up lines at me for years. This is how you tell me?" She ranted. He blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so hopeless. I thought you knew by now," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"You've been in love with me ever since we started being partners. I didn't think you just stopped by some random girls house unless you suspected I was Ladybug," she explained. His eyes widened.

"Wait, you're…" he trailed off and she blushed. She broke off their eye contact and then remembered he was shirtless on top of her, and she was just an inch away from being topless as well.

"Marinette…you're Ladybug," he said out loud. She hesitated and then nodded. He was silent, and then he laughed. She looked up at him and he was looking at her with the most adoration in his eyes.

"You're Marinette…" he murmured and leaned in to kiss her again. She whimpered as he kneaded his lips against hers. His hands resumed on her body and pushed up the rest of her shirt to fully exposed her bra. She let out a breathy moan as he grabbed her chest and kissed her roughly like before. He pushed his hips in to hers again and bit her lip when she moaned loudly. She moved her hands from his face over his back and ran her nails up his back. He hissed. Her nails were almost as sharp as his claws. She kissed over his lips and his jaw as she trailed down to his neck. He groaned and squeezed her chest while she sucked gingerly at his skin. Her mouth was so soft it was on the verge of tickling him.

"Mari…shit," he cursed and rolled his hips a little harder.

     She squeaked and gripped his shoulders, surely leaving behind a couple of marks from her nails. She squeezed his waist with her thighs and bucked up against him roughly. He grunted and panted. She was killing him. He hastily pulled back to rip off her night shirt. Apparently he had caught her before she had changed in to her night shorts because she was still wearing her hot pink jeans. He sat back and looked down at her nearly naked body. She was glaring up at him while he admired the slender curve of her waist and how toned she was. Her milky skin looked and felt smooth as he ran his hands over her body. She reached over and undid his jeans as he was distracted by her abdomen. When she tugged open the fly he was jerked back to reality and rushed to remove his jeans he tossed them to the side and unzipped her own jeans. He pulled them off with ease and turned red at the scene in front of him. Marinette was nearly completely naked, and she was looking at him with such a delicious expression he wanted to eat her right up.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. She shifted her body around to show off the curved and tempt him. The pathetic part was that it worked and he instantly ran his hands over her restless body.

"Are you only going to touch me?" She questioned and rolled her hips despite the space between them. Adrien was hypnotized by the way she moved. He took his place back on top of her and eagerly kissed her more. She weaved her fingers in his hair and pressed her body up against his. He moaned as he felt her soft skin slid and touch his, and desperately shoved his hips closer. There was still two thin layers of fabric between them, but it practically felt like nothing.

"Fuck…Marinette," he huffed and rubbed back and forth against her.

     She gasped and moaned, circling her own hips and working them perfectly with his. He nipped and bit her lower lip, dragging his teeth over her tender flesh, before moving to lick and kiss her throat. Everything felt so good and warm, and she sounded so devilishly pleased with the way he touched her. His hands slipped under the thick fabric of her bra and squeezed her flushed flesh. She moaned and pushed her chest up in to his hands. The stripes fell over her shoulders and she rocked her hips even faster.

"God…Adrien! Ah!" She cried out. He groaned and grunted as he matched her speed, helplessly humping her and biting at her neck. The sound of his name leaving her lips was like listening to angels sing. He kissed her jaw and then returned to her mouth. Their teeth clicked a couple times from how eager they were for each other. He rubbed his thumbs against her sensitive nubs and growled when she dragged her nails all over his body. There wasn't a doubt that she left pink lines in their wake, but he felt more proud than annoyed by it.

"B-baise-moi…putain de merde!" She cursed and let her head fall back against the pillow.

     Her neck was red and starting to turn purple from the countless marks he had left, but he still didn't hesitate to add another. She could feel the heat inside her swell up like a volcano. It felt unbearably hot and tight like she could blow up at any given moment. The girl desperately rutted her hips harder against him, and pulled him back up to her lips. He made a growling sound as his hips slowly came to a halt and there was an added warmth and wetness to his boxers. The blond panted against her lower lip and stayed stubbornly stationary as he fell down from his high. When he opened his eyes she was pouting and still breathing heavy.

"I didn't f-finish," she informed him. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. It was satisfying how fast his lips made their way down her body and just to the hem of her underwear. He didn't pause when he pulled back the fabric and immediately pressed his tongue against her soft flesh. She squeaked and feared she squished his head between her thighs. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and dug his thumbs in to her hips as he gripped them. She moaned as he lapped and swirled his tongue around and on her clit. His mouth was hot and wet, and each time he pressed against her she wanted to shout.

"A-Adrien! H-holy…fuck," she whined, breathing so heavy she almost felt light headed. The pleasure he pushed in to her was almost unbearable. Everything inside of her continued to build and build until she finally erupted with shouts of pleasure and a wave of heat passing through her body. She shivered at the last couple of licks he gave her and ran her trembling fingers through his hair. He pulled the fabric back in to place and crawled back up to look down at her. She was still trying to catch her breath as she reached up to wipe his mouth and smiled.

"Mission accomplished, mon petite chaton," she murmured. He blushed and then smiled back.

"Mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> Dieu = God
> 
> baise-moi putain de merde = fuck me holy shit
> 
> Petite chaton = little kitten


End file.
